


Twisted

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Horror, M/M, No Slash, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin follows a friend to am underground club and gets way more than he bargained for.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin loved his new class. Claymation. He was enjoying the feel of the clay between his fingers and the way his hands could mold and shape the blob into anything. It was good therapy just to mesh his hands through it, kneading, and sculpting. 

His new friend, Cliff, was enjoying it too, or so it seemed. Justin had to chuckle, as it looked as if Cliff was in Euphoria. His eyes were closed and his hands were squeezing the clay hard. His lips were lightly parted, and spit had gathered at the corners of his mouth. 

"Cliff," Justin whispered loudly. The teacher was looking at Cliff strangely and Justin wanted to alert his friend. Cliff didn't respond, so Justin kicked out his leg and made contact with Cliff's shin. This brought him out of his self-imposed trance and he glared at Justin. Justin gestured in the teachers' direction and Cliff caught the meaning. He blushed slightly then got back on track molding and sculpting. 

After class, Cliff came over to thank Justin. "I can't believe I have to thank you for kicking me." Cliff said, smiling. "Yeah well if I didn't you would have to explain why you were going to cum from squeezing clay." Justin said, smiling back. "I wasn't that far gone, was I?" Cliff asked with a laugh. "I don't know where you were but next time, take me with you." Justin said, taking the strap of his portfolio bag and slinging it over his head. 

Cliff looked thoughtfully at Justin. He wondered if Justin would be open to experience new things. He looked so innocent. "Nah, you couldn't handle it." Cliff stated. Justin opened his mouth. "Says who?" he asked. Cliff laughed at Justin's face. "There is no way you could handle the shit I am into, Justin, you're too…I don't know, what's the word…Innocent?" 

"Innocent? Me? I have been called many things, Cliff, but innocent isn't one of them. Trust me, I've done some wild and whacked out shit too." Justin defended himself. "Really?" Cliff questioned. "Let's go get some lunch and you can tell me all about it." Cliff suggested. Justin smiled, "you're on."

Together the boys went to get some good eats. Instead of the school cafeteria, they went to a local café near the school. "The food is so much better here." Justin said and Cliff laughed and nodded. "The stuff they serve at PIFA could be used as cement." Both boys laughed. 

"So, Justin, tell me, what is the wild and bizarre stuff you have done." Cliff was curious, but he had a feeling that Justin's bizarre was nothing compared to his bizarre. He leaned back to listen.

Justin smiled and said, "Okay but I tell you one wild and bizarre thing then you tell me one, okay?" "Deal." Cliff said. 

Justin began, "one time, Brian came home from work in a really strange mood. He looked like he wanted to ask me something, but was holding back for some reason. I was able to wrangle it out of him eventually, and that lead to our most bizarre night." Justin grinned remembering the details.

(Thoughts retold)

Justin was kissing Brian, trying to get him to open up with what he had on his mind. "Tell me…tell me…" Justin kept whispering in between kisses. Brian just groaned and pulled Justin closer, he couldn't resist his kisses. Justin pushed himself away, "Un uh, not until you tell me what is bothering you." Brian groaned again, this time in frustration at the blonde tease. "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't do it anyway." Brian said, removing his tie and heading for the bedroom. He had just got home from work and was planning his evening. Justin wasn't helping. 

Justin followed him into the bedroom, "How do you know I won't do it if you won't tell me?" Justin argued, wondering what Brian was talking about. Brian finished changing into jeans before he turned around to answer Justin. "It's slave night, at Meat Hook, and I want to go." He slapped his arms at his sides.

Justin screwed his face, "Slave Night? What does that mean, like you are a slave?" Justin asked. "Actually," Brian said, "It means you can't get in unless you bring a slave." 

Justin began to nod his head, understanding a bit more, "So you need a slave and you want me to become one, right?" "Pretty much," Brian said, then turned away. "Told you, you wouldn't want to do it." Justin went up to Brian and turned him around, "Just what exactly would I have to do as your slave?" Justin asked, eyeing Brian wearily. "Cater to my every command," Brian said, "just like you do now. Oh, and wear a collar." Justin smacked Brian in the arm. 

"Forget it." Brian said, brushing passed Justin. "Wait," Justin called out, "I'll…do it." Brian smiled and walked back up to Justin. "You sure?" the older man asked, placing his hands gently on his shoulders. Justin looked up into Brian's hazel eyes, "I'm sure." he answered.

Brian kissed him on the head. Justin was surprised to see Brian pull out a full leather ensemble not only for himself, but Justin as well. "Been planning this long?" Justin teased as he put on the outfit. "A while," Brian offered, as he was turned away from Justin getting himself ready. 

Justin had gotten dressed first and was just bending over, slipping his feet into the leather boots Brian had brought him as well. They were a perfect fit. Brian turned around and his breath caught in his throat at the leather-clad bottom facing him. Justin then stood and turned around to face Brian. 

Brian just stared at Justin, unable to speak…the boy looked so fucking hot. "Brian?" Justin asked, "What's wrong, do I look okay?" Brian nodded and walked closer to Justin. He almost had second thoughts, he didn't want every other master wanting his slave, but he wanted to show him off at the same time. Brian slipped the collar around Justin's neck; it fit snug but not too snug. Brian then attached a chain to the collar loop in front. 

He looked at Justin once more, "This is it, Sunshine. We walk out that door and we are in character. You must address me as Master and do exactly as I say without hesitation. Do you understand?" Brian asked. "Yes, Master." Justin said, already getting into character. "Good boy." Brian said. 

Brian yanked on the chain for good measure and when Justin didn't balk, he was pleased. "Let's go." Brian said, leading Justin out the loft door.

Brian watched as the other Masters led their slaves inside the darkened doorway. He led the blonde slave by the chain to the doorway. The bouncer let them pass, licking his lips at the retreating ass of Brian's slave. 

Once inside, the darkness took on an eerie, dirty feel to it as loud music blasted through old speakers. Meat Hook had a grittier edge to it than Babylon. Leather mixed with sweat created a very heady scent that assaulted the nostrils of all who entered. 

Brian led his slave around the perimeter of what was supposed to be the dance floor, though most of the activity that was taking place could not be categorized as dancing. Justin took in the surroundings as Brian led him toward a back bar area. He took note of another 'slave' on his knees on the dance floor with several masters waving their dicks in his face, for him to suck them off. Justin glanced back to Brian and noticed that Brian had wrapped some of the chain around his fist to shorten the distance Justin had to walk behind him. 

Once at the bar, Brian ordered Justin to kneel on the floor at his feet. Justin complied. Brian ordered a shot of Beam for himself and drank it quickly before ordering two more. He drank another one himself then held the other one down to Justin, "Open." Brian ordered. Justin had begun to reach for the glass then stopped and opened his mouth. Brian poured the contents down his throat. Justin was thankful he didn't cough as the liquid burned going down. 

"Well well well," Came a familiar voice from behind Brian, "As I live and breathe, Brian Kinney got himself a twinkie slave." Brian turned and looked at the man behind him. "I see you are still shopping at good will for your attire, Skully" Brian snarked, not only looking at the man's clothing but at his slave as well, a drugged out looking boy. 

Skully chuckled at Brian's comment, "we will just see whose slave does a better job in the show later on tonight, now won't we?" Skully said as he patted his slave on the head. Skully then grabbed a fistful of Justin's hair and pulled it backwards, "I'll see you later tonight when it's time to switch, pretty boy." Skully grinned and then released the towhead and lead his slave boy away. 

Justin looked up at Brian, wide-eyed. He was about to voice his complaint when Brian whispered, "We will leave before that time comes, put your eyes back in your head." Justin was not happy with Brian's answer but kept his place nonetheless. 

Brian led Justin through another door that lead to a back area of Meat Hook. Justin glanced through several doors and was shocked by some of the goings on. Young boys were strapped down and were being poked and prodded by several men. Brian entered a room that consisted of a small stage area. A young boy was kneeling on the stage, his ass in the air as his Master struck him with a riding crop. Several Masters were standing around watching with their slaves at their knees, some were getting sucked off as they watched the show. 

Brian found a seat near a back wall and sat in it, spreading his legs. He ordered Justin to sit down with his head against his groin to watch the show. 

Justin watched as the boy's ass reddened with every strike. He felt himself harden with every blow the slave received. The fact that Brian had reached down and Unbuttoned his leather vest and was stroking his chest had an effect too. Justin then felt Brian's now hard cock pressing against the back of his head. 

Justin turned around and placed his hand on Brian's cock seeking permission. Brian nodded down at him and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down just enough for his hard on to pop out. Justin was on his knees now facing Brian and began to suck him off. 

Brian tangled his fingers through the blonde locks as he urged the boy on. He kept his eyes locked on the stage show.

The show was intensifying. The Master had now mounted his slave but continued to whip him with the riding crop. Brian pulled Justin up with him as he stood. He undid his slave's leather pants, slid his hand inside, grabbing Justin's hard cock. He turned him around to watch the stage. "Do you want me to do that to you?" Brian whispered in his ear, biting his lobe. "Yes." Justin gasped as Brian began stroking his cock. 

The stage show was ending, the Master having cum, but he had not let his slave cum. The poor boy was painfully hard as he exited the stage area. Brian moved Justin slowly towards the stage. Justin was scared and turned on at the same time. Justin almost tripped on the stage but caught himself. A cheer went up in the small crowd as Brian took the stage. 

Brian lowered Justin's pants to his ankles and the crowd grew louder. Justin closed his eyes, part of him embarrassed at being exposed, but Brian kept reassuring hands on him at all times. 

"On your knees, slave." Brian ordered. Justin dropped to his knees and Brian pushed him down further on his hands. Brian smoothed a hand over the ass he loved to fuck before bringing down the riding crop hard on it. 

Justin had to bit his lip to keep from yelling out. The crowd's roar changed to grunts and moans as everyone was either fucking or sucking as they watched the two men now at center stage. 

After a few more smacks to redden the beloved ass, Brian took the end of the riding crop, which had been cleaned in between each performance, and rubbed some of the leaking precum from both of their cocks onto the end, before inserting it inside Justin's hole. The ribbed leather slowly slipped in inch by inch. Justin fought the moaning that wanted to escape his lips. Brian stilled the boy's hips, too, as Justin wanted to move back and take more of it inside of him. He pulled the crop out of Justin's ass and cracked it across the firm mounds a few more times for good measure. During that time, Brian had taken out a condom and put it on his cock. 

Brian slipped his cock inside of Justin's hole, eliciting a moan not only from Justin but from the crowd as well. Justin was oblivious to everything except the feel of Brian going inside of him. 

Brian and Justin moved in unison, to a very familiar beat, heard only in their own minds. The watching crowd seemed to pick up on it as their own tempo appeared to match the two men on stage. One crowd watcher in particular seemed to really get into it. Skully had dragged his slave into the room, curious to the loud sounds and moans emanating from the room. His dick was immediately at attention as he watched Brian slide his cock inside the blonde twinkie slave. 

Brian had fucked Skully once when he was high. Skully had wanted it the other way around, but Brian was a total top and would not allow it. Watching his former fuck on stage, Skully could almost feel Brian's cock inside of him again. Judging by the look on the slave's face, his was still the best fuck in town. 

Skully had tried to get with Brian again several times after that night but Kinney always turned his nose up at him. He didn't do repeats, he was told. 

Skully watched as Brian unloaded inside the sweet ass of his slave. He closed his eyes remembering. 

Brian pulled out of Justin and discarded the condom before standing and pulling up his pants. He ordered Justin to stand and pull his pants up. Justin did as ordered but scowled at Brian, he had not been allowed to cum and his pants would not zipper over his hard on. Justin had to leave his pants undone. Brian told Justin with his eyes that his turn would come later. 

(End of Thought retelling)

Cliff sat there with his mouth hanging open. Justin laughed at his friend's expression. "Well that's it?" Cliff questioned, "That can't be it. Finish it. Did he let you cum?"

Justin smiled, remembering the events later on that night, "Not at the club. We went back to the loft and as a reward, he let me fuck him." Justin beamed. Brian had only allowed that a few times since they had been together so it was a very special treat for Justin. 

"Holy Shit!" Cliff exclaimed. Cliff had a major woody as his mind imagined everything Justin had said. "I am gonna have to whack off before next period now." 

"Not so fast, it's your turn." Justin said to Cliff. "I told you a bizarre story, now you said you would tell me one." 

Cliff looked at Justin thoughtfully before replying, "Justin, my definition of bizarre and your definition of bizarre, are not exactly the same." Cliff said. "What do you mean?" Justin asked. "I'd have to show you, I can't really explain it." The warning bell sounded. They had five minutes, before the next bell. "Shit c'mon," Cliff said, pulling Justin out of his seat. "I am not going to sit through the whole next period like this, it's your fault. You're helping me." 

Cliff went into a bathroom and pulled Justin into the stall with him, luckily no one else was in it at the time. "Cliff, what are you doing?" Justin asked as Cliff undid his pants, letting his hard cock out. "I'll get off faster with your hand then my own, duh." Cliff said, "Besides, I can help you too." Cliff squeezed Justin's hard on. "Seems you got turned on by your own story telling." Cliff undid Justin's pants and fished out his cock. Justin was about to protest but the feeling of Cliff's hand around his cock silenced him. 'What's a hand job between friends?' he thought. He reached for Cliff's cock and together the boys stroked themselves. They were standing close together, as the small stall did not have much room. As they stoked, the heads of their cocks touched, this created a spark felt by both boys as precum leaked from each slit. With each stroke, their cocks were dueling up against each other. This caused the momentum of each other's movements to increase and it wasn't long before both cocks spurted their seed onto each other. They smiled at each other and then cleaned up. 

After washing hands, Cliff turned to Justin. "So if you ever want me to show you what I think is bizarre, let me know. You have to have a strong stomach though." He said, gathering up his books. "Thanks for helping out." He said as the next period bell rang. "See ya." Justin called after Cliff, contemplating what the young man had said. He was curious to what Cliff's definition of bizarre was. Maybe he would find out one day. For now, he had to get to class. 

The rest of the day flew by and soon Justin was home at the loft, waiting for Brian to return home from work. Justin had stopped making dinner before Brian got home because too many times, it would get wasted or cold because their greetings to each other would become heated and the food would be the last thing on their minds. 

Justin knew that would be the case today, because even after the hand job with Cliff, his thoughts kept drifting back to that night at Meat Hook and he was soon left with a raging hard on again. 

Brian was later than usual in coming home. Justin had been waiting on the sofa for him, his mind adrift in that night, absently stoking himself through his jeans, then finally giving in and sticking his hand in his pants. 

Justin jumped to his feet when he heard the loft door slide open. Brian looked at Justin's appearance and chuckled. He put his brief case down and loosened his tie, "Looks like someone got caught with their hand in the cookie jar." Brian said, smirking. 

Brian walked over to Justin and planted a kiss on his lips, sliding his hand inside the open invitation that was Justin's pants. Justin moaned at Brian's touch. Pulling back his lips but not his hand, Brian said, "Someone left the lid off the cookie jar. The cookies are hard." Brian stoked Justin's cock. Justin closed his eyes and grabbed Brian's shoulders. "Brian, please…" Justin said. 

Brian shrugged off his suit jacket, always keeping one hand on Justin's cock. "What or who got you all worked up, Sunshine?" "You" Justin replied, licking his lips. Justin reached for the buttons on Brian's shirt. Brian grabbed his hand, and put it where his hand had been. "Keep stoking yourself." He whispered. Brian watched as Justin did as told. He unbuttoned his shirt and quickly discarded it. He then made short work of his pants, shoes and socks. His cock was already hard from watching Justin. 

Brian pulled Justin's pants down and stepped in the middle of them for the boy to step out of them. Now they were both naked. "I want to know what made you hard, Justin, what were you thinking of exactly." Brian said as he began stroking his own cock. 

Justin's eyes were fixed on Brian's hand, moving up an down his long shaft. "Meat Hook." Justin gasped out. His breathing was becoming shallow. "Uh huh," Brian said, "when you were my slave and I fucked you on stage in front of everyone." Brian said, "That was hot." Justin nodded, "I told Cliff about it today." 

'Cliff, Cliff,' Brian had heard Justin mention that name before, he was a classmate of Justin's. "So you got all hot and bothered telling Cliff about it." Brian nodded. "Did Cliff get all hot and bothered too?" Brian said, stepping closer to Justin. "Yes." Justin replied. Brian covered Justin's hand with his own as he continued to stroke himself. "What did you do about that?' Brian asked, getting more turned on with his own words. "We…Um…went into the bathroom." Justin said, his breath hitching. "Were you a bad boy, Justin? Were you a bad boy with Cliff?" Brian asked. "Yes." Came a whisper. 

Brian removed the hand from his own cock and placed it in the small of Justin's back, pulling him closer. Their chest were now touching and Justin could no longer stroke his cock as their bodies made movement impossible. "You do know what happens to bad boys, Justin, don't you?" A whimper escaped Justin's lips as cum leaked from his cock. 

Brian sat down on the sofa and pulled Justin face down across his lap. His derriere was face up, for Brian's punishment. Brian slapped the plump mounds, causing a yelp from the blonde, followed by two more. Justin's cock was rubbing against Brian's with each slap. 

Brian licked his fingers and stuck one, then two, into the upturned ass. He administered a few more slaps with his fingers inside of Justin. Brian's cock was leaking all over the both of them as he felt Justin's ass tighten on his fingers with every slap. 

Brian couldn't take anymore, he had to be inside him. He removed his fingers and pushed Justin's legs off of him. He quickly got behind the blonde and reached for the supplies needed to complete the task. He readied himself and Justin quickly, his need desperate. He didn't go slow but slammed head first, literally, into the twitching hole. "Ahh" Justin and Brian groaned in unison, both needing to feel. Brian held onto the slim hips and pounded furiously inside the boy, the need for this time was hard and fast. Justin's cock was now rubbing against the sofa seat cushion with every thrust. He was going to explode all over it in a matter of seconds. Seconds was all it took for Brian as well. The cum squirted out of both men at break neck speed. Heavy breathing from both lovers could be heard for the next few minutes, as no words were needed, even if they had been able to speak them. 

Brian eased out of Justin and collapsed next to him. Justin slowly turned around onto his ass, very gingerly, it was still sore from the spanking. 

Brian finally broke the silence, "So, did you fuck him?" he asked. "No," Justin sighed, "we just jerked each other off." "You should have fucked him." Brian said. "He's my friend, Brian, that'd be too weird." Justin said. He and Brian were not monogamous, but he rarely indulged in fucking around as he was usually completely satisfied with Brian. He hoped that one day Brian would feel the same way about him.

Brian patted Justin's thigh as he got up to go to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean himself up. "I still say you should have fucked him."

Brian was in the bathroom and thought about Justin with his friend Cliff. 'If that had been me, I would have fucked his brains out.' Brian thought, but Justin wasn't him. 

Justin came in a few minutes later and cleaned up himself. "Want me too cook something, or do you want to order out, or go out?" Justin asked. 

"Cook something. I'll be eating out a lot next week, I have to go out of town." Brian said. "For how long?" Justin asked, he hated when Brian had to go on these business trips. "a week maybe ten days, depends on how good I am." He smiled at Justin and went to get dressed. 

'Great, what will I do for a whole week without Brian?' Justin thought. He knew what Brian would be doing. Justin smiled in the mirror at his reflection. 'Maybe I should take Cliff up on his offer to show what his definition of bizarre is.' Justin was curious as to what Cliff had meant. Maybe he would use the time Brian was away to find out. 

"C'mon I'm hungry, make something or I'll make it myself." Brian called into him. Justin's eyes widened remembering the last time Brian had decided to cook. "Don't go near the kitchen, I'm doing it now." Justin rushed out and got dressed so he could cook dinner. 

A smile played upon Brian's lips as he rested on the bed. "Works every time." He said laughing. 

Brian left for his business trip on Sunday afternoon, he wanted to arrive and settle in before his busy week of meetings and smoozing for a new account. 

Justin drove Brian to the airport, then put in a few hours at the diner. He was missing Brian already when he clocked out and was ready to head home alone. 

The diner door opened as Justin was about to leave and there stood Cliff, a big smile on his face. 

"Hey, Justin, you leaving?" Cliff asked. 

"Hey Cliff. Yeah, I just got off. What are you up to?" Justin said.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to come see something." Cliff said. 

Justin raised his eyebrows.

"Something bizarre?" Justin asked.

"Hmm, depends on your point of view." Cliff said, smiling.

Justin returned his smile. Instead of going home and missing Brian he decided to take Cliff up on his offer. 

"Okay, let's do it." Justin said.

Justin turned around and waved to Debbie, "I'm off Deb." He shouted.

"Okay Sunshine, see you tomorrow." Debbie replied with a wave of her hand.

Debbie watched Justin leave with a young boy who looked to be about his age. 

"It's nice Sunshine has someone his own age to hang out with." She commented to herself then went back to taking orders. 

Outside the diner…

"Sunshine?" Cliff looked questioningly at him. 

Justin smiled and shook his head, "It's just a nickname." 

Cliff stopped Justin in his tracks, "Your nickname is Sunshine?" Cliff shook his head. "Maybe I better re-think this idea. Somebody with a nickname of 'Sunshine' is not going to be able to handle where I am going tonight."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Cliff, will you cut it out? I said I can handle it. Now c'mon lets go. Do you have your car with you or do you want us to take Brian's jeep?"

"Brian let you drive his jeep?" Cliff asked, then quickly answered, "Yeah, let's take the jeep, my car is pretty beat anyways."

"Fine but only I am driving, you'll have to give me directions." Justin said, unlocking the jeep and climbing inside. 

Soon, the two boys were on their way.

Cliff gave Justin directions that led them into a seedier part of the district. Justin began to regret taking Brian's jeep when Cliff told him to park next to a car that was sitting on cinderblocks. 

"Cliff, I can't park here. Brian's jeep could be vandalized. He'd kill me." Justin said. 

 

Cliff looked around, "okay, but that means we have to park like ten blocks away and walk." 

"That's fine," Justin said, wanting to make sure he did everything to protect Brian's automobile. 

Parked and locked in a much nicer neighborhood, the two boys made their way back down to the rougher section of town.

They began to regret that decision as well as a shifty looking character began to follow closely behind them. 

Cliff and Justin began to quicken their pace but they were not quick enough. Soon the man had come up behind them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

"Hello, pretty boy's." the man said, holding onto them tightly. "You need a chaperone to be in this neighborhood."

Cliff and Justin struggle in the man's grasp. Justin was first to break free and grabbed the arm that was still wrapped around Cliff's neck. With Justin's help, Cliff was finally able to wriggle free. The two boys then took off running down the street. The man gave chase for a few blocks then gave up.

Justin and Cliff ran a few more blocks then stopped to catch their breath, relieved that man hadn't kept up his pursuit. 

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea, Cliff." Justin said. 

Cliff laughed, "Oh stop. It was somewhat exhilarating, don't you think? The danger, the excitement. We're okay." 

Justin just shook his head, but laughed along with Cliff, "You're nuts." He said.

"I know, thanks for noticing." Cliff said and pulled Justin along.

They finally reached Cliff's intended destination. 

"This is it.' Cliff said, standing in front of an old building. There were no markings of any kind to describe what the building could be.   
"I'm impressed already." Justin said, rolling his eyes. 

"Oh ye of little faith." Cliff recited and knocked three times on the door. 

A burly looking bear opened the squeaky wooden door. He looked at the two boys through narrowed eyes. 

"Pauly, it's me, it's okay." Cliff said, addressing the bear. 

Pauly nodded at Cliff and stepped aside to allow him entrance but stepped in front of Justin as he made to follow. 

"Pauly, he is with me.' Cliff said, tapping the man on the back.

"You know the rules. No guests without first going through due process." Pauly said gruffly.

"He's my offering." Cliff said, quickly, then put a finger to his lips to shush the complaint that was about to flow from Justin's lips. 

"He needs to be tagged then." Pauly said. He then grabbed Justin's arm and put a wrist band around him. 

The whole time, Justin was glaring at Cliff. Cliff kept moving his hands in a downward motioned, trying to convey that he would explain everything in a few minutes. 

Once 'tagged', Justin was allowed access and followed Cliff down a darkened hallway. 

"Cliff,' Justin whispered angrily at him.

Justin pulled roughly at Cliff's arm, "I am not an offering."

"I know, Justin, I know." Cliff said, trying to calm his friend. "I had to say that so they wouldn't put you through due process. You are not ready for that… yet." Cliff said. "Now stop whining and follow me. And Justin…just agree with whatever I say…trust me."

Justin was not happy with the situation at all, but they were there now he would bide his time and keep a watchful eye out. 

They were approaching a desk manned by a bookish fellow. Justin cocked an eyebrow.

The bookish fellow looked at the two boys and greeted Cliff.

"You're back again, I see." He said. He reached for Justin's wrist, checking the armband, "You brought a present this time, I see." Justin pulled his arm roughly from the man.

The bookish fellow just laughed. "You won't get very far with that attitude."

"Touch me again and you'll get more then just attitude." Justin said. 

Turning to Cliff he asked, "Which room?" 

Cliff looked over at Justin, "Um lets try….Felching"

The man laughed, "Feeling tame tonight, aren't we?" He took Cliff's hand and stamped it.

The man reached for Justin's hand then pulled back when he saw the glare in his eyes. "Suit yourself. You don't need one. Just don't lose your proprietor." 

Cliff pulled Justin through the door behind them before he could start any more trouble.

"You're a trouble maker tonight." Cliff commented. 

Justin just huffed and followed along. 

Cliff kept hold of Justin's hand as he negotiated through the maze of passageways. Justin didn't protest as he heard some strange sounds coming through some of the doors they passed. 

They finally stopped at a door labeled with one letter: F. 

Justin thought he had heard of felching before, but didn't remember what it involved. He was about to find out.

Cliff opened the door and both boys entered the room.

The room was quite large and filled will men engaged in felching. As soon as Justin saw the action, he remembered what it was. Sucking cum out of the ass of the person you just fucked, or at least that was one explanation. 

Justin looked over at Cliff who was watching the action with a smile on his face.

Cliff was rubbing himself through his pants with his free hand while his other hand still held onto Justin. 

"Wanna try it?" Cliff asked, not looking at Justin. 

Justin frowned, although Cliff didn't see it. 

"That would mean bare backing and I don't do that." Justin said.

"No, it doesn't have to." Cliff said, finally looking at Justin. "We could still use a condom and then pour it in when you are done." 

Justin shook his head. "Is there anything else?" Justin asked, clearly not impressed with what he had seen so far. 

"There are over a hundred rooms in this place, Justin" Cliff said, "I just wanted to start you off slowly." 

"Don't try to spare me, Cliff. I'm a big boy, I can take it. Show me something else." Justin said.

"Okay, but you have been forewarned, it gets pretty bizarre." Cliff said, pulling him out the door. 

"So you keep saying." Justin chimed.

Cliff dragged them to a room labeled with the letter D. 

"What's the D for?" Justin asked.

"Defilement." Cliff answered and opened the door. "Keep an open mind, okay."

The first thing Justin noticed was the smell that hit him in the face as soon as the door was opened. It smelled like a bathroom that hadn't been cleaned in days. No, make that months. 

Justin pulled his T-shirt up a little to cover his nose and mouth and then stared wide eyed at the activities. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Justin asked. 

Cliff smiled, he was not covering his nose or mouth. "Yep!" Cliff said enthusiastically.   
"C'mon, you wanted bizarre." Cliff said, pulling Justin further in the room.

"This isn't bizarre, Cliff, this is disgusting." Justin said as he watched a guy smear it all over his face. "Holy shit" Justin yelled.

"Exactly." Cliff said.

Justin pulled out of Cliff's hand and backed up towards the door they had entered, this was too much for him. 

Cliff was disappointed, but followed Justin out the door. 

Justin gasped in the cleaner air in the hallway and looked confusingly at Cliff. 

"Please don't tell me you get off on that…that…shit." Justin said, leaning against the wall. 

Cliff looked sadly at Justin, "You said you wouldn't judge me, Justin. Everybody has their own thing, ya know."

Justin looked hard at Cliff. He had promised Cliff that he would be opened minded, but this really was bizarre… sick, twisted, bizarre.

"Okay, you're right Cliff. I did promise that and I am not judging you…it's just…I guess I thought I was prepared and I wasn't." Justin said, laughing.

"Told you, didn't I?" Cliff said.

Justin smiled, "Okay, Okay. You win hands down." Justin said, "Now can we just get out of here?"

"Wait, just one more room, and I know you will like this one." Cliff said, grabbing for Justin's hand again. 

Justin could only hope.

They went down a few flights of stairs and finally stopped at a door labeled, BD.

Justin tilted his head to the side, "Let me guess, BD stands for Bondage?"

Cliff grinned, "You're a quick learner, Mr. Taylor," Cliff said as they entered the room.

Inside the dungeon, at least that what it appeared to be set up as, was every restraining apparatus known to man and then some. 

Leather clad men were everywhere, mercilessly torturing restrained men. 

Justin saw a man strapped to a T cross, his naked ass red with the whip marks of his tormentor. Justin felt himself get hard as he remembered the night he and Brian had played slave/master at Meathook. 

Cliff noticed Justin's bulge and was glad he decided to come into this room. 

Most of the restraints were taken. There were iron masks, stretch racks, slings, you imagine it, it was there.

Cliff found a T- cross that had been recently vacated and steered Justin over to it.

"Fasten me in." Cliff said, stripping off his shirt.

What?" Justin asked, looking at him.

"Justin, c'mon, you can't come here and not try something. Now fasten me in, unless you want me to fasten… you in." Cliff said, smiling sweetly.

Justin felt a smile creep up to his face. "Fine, I'll fasten you in." 

Cliff's smile widened into a full-blown grin. He stripped off his pants and underwear and stepped up to the T. 

Justin couldn't help but notice the raging hard on Cliff had. Justin's own hard on was threatening to split the front of his pants wide open. Justin pressed his erection teasingly against Cliff's ass as he restrained him. He heard Cliff moan and he chuckled.

Justin remembered Brian's words, **I still think you should have fucked him**

Justin had no intention of fucking Cliff, but a little tease couldn't hurt. 

Justin unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, slightly rubbing it against Cliff's bare ass. "Is this what you want?" Justin teased. He was slipping into the master role quickly.

"You want me to fuck you, with my hard cock?" Justin whispered to him. 

"Yes." Cliff said, pushing back against Justin. 

Justin pulled away. "You're not worthy." 

Justin reached for the bull whip that had been left hanging on the T. He snapped it first off to the side of Cliff, smiling when he saw his friend jump at the sound. 

Justin intended to have some fun. He teased the bull whip down Cliffs back and over the crack of his ass. He then cracked the whip hard over Cliff's ass. Said ass reddened immediately. 

Justin noticed Cliff's body was shaking, "Are you okay?" he asked Cliff.

"Yes, just don't stop." Cliff said

"Wait. What's your safe word?" Justin asked

"I don't need one, c'mon Justin don't stop." Cliff whined.

"Yes you do, now give me one. What is your safe word?" Justin was not going to take this any further until he had that. 

"Fine……Brian…Brian is my safe word." Cliff said.

Justin smiled, "good word."

He then brought the whip down hard two more times against the ass of his friend. 

Cliff was moaning in pleasure and pain. "Justin, fuck me, please." 

Justin's own cock was leaking down the front of his pants, but he just couldn't. 

"Cliff I can't, it wouldn't be right." Justin said.

"I'll fuck him if you won't." a voice from behind said. 

Justin recognized that voice, he had heard it before. He turned around to see Skully grinning at him.

"Well, well." Skully said. "If it isn't Brian's little twinkie. I didn't know he let you out without a leash." 

Skully stepped closer to Justin, "Or did you run away from home, little boy?" 

Skully grabbed Justin's cock that was still poking out and ran his thumb over Justin's slit. Justin pulled back out of Skully's grasp, but not before Skully had a taste of him on his thumb. 

Skully stuck his thumb in his mouth and suckled it, "Mmm, cream filling."

"Skully, please fuck me." Cliff said, trying to distract him from Justin. 

"Cliff, no!" Justin said, going over to Cliff and trying to untie his bindings. 

Skully pushed him away, "He said he wanted me to fuck him, didn't you Cliff?"

Justin was about to protest again when Cliff yelled, "Justin I want him to fuck me, now back off.." 

Justin knew Cliff was doing it just to keep him safe, but Cliff was insistent. He felt helpless as he watched Skully laugh and mount the boy. 

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Skully spent himself inside Cliff. 

Justin quickly came over, untied Cliff, and held him steady, as he got dressed. 

Once Cliff was steady, the boys tried to leave. 

"Not so fast." Skully said, grabbing Justin's wrist.

He looked at Justin's wristband and laughed, "What have we here?" he smiled. "An offering, I see." Skully said.

Justin struggled in Skully's grip. 

"Let him go, Skully." Cliff said.

"Well that is kind of a problem now isn't it, Cliff?" Skully said.

"You know the rules, an offering has to be given up for all in one of the rooms." Skully reminded him. 

"Skully don't do this." Cliff pleaded.

"Hmm, no stamp either." Skully said, checking Justin's hand. "Not very smart on your part Cliff." 

Skully snapped his fingers and two bears came over next to him. 

"Boys" Skully said, addressing the two men. "Seems we have two boys here who don't want to play by the rules." 

Skully signaled for one of the bears to hold onto to Cliff and thrusted Justin into the arms of the other one. 

"Take them to S room." He instructed them. "Let's show them what happens to boys who don't play by the rules."

"Noooo." Cliff shouted and struggled but to no avail. 

He and Justin were dragged kicking and screaming to the S room. 

The whole way Justin raked his brain trying to figure out what the S room would contain. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out. 

Brian's flight had landed safely and he had settled into his room. It was eleven PM where he was so that meant it was twelve AM in Pittsburgh.   
He called the loft and was surprised when he got the answering machine. He had hoped to hear Justin's voice before he went to sleep. 

"Where the fuck could he be?" he said aloud to himself.

He called Justin's cell to try to locate the boy. 

Justin felt his cell phone vibrating as he was being dragged down the darkened hallway. 

"Stop!" Justin said, yelling, "I'll walk, okay, just give me break, I'll walk." 

The goon that was dragging Justin decided to give the kid a chance and loosened his grip so he could right himself. As quick as he could Justin pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket and ran back down the hallway. He didn't care who was on the other line, he just started yelling into the phone. 

"Help! Somebody help me please!" Justin screamed 

Before he could get anything else out he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground. The cell phone went spinning from his grasp onto the floor. 

Brian heard Justin's frantic yell and he screamed back into the phone. 

"Justin! What's going on… where are you?" Brian yelled. 

Justin struggled to get up but the pain was too great. He blindly reached out for the phone, he thought he could hear Brian's voice.

"Brian…" he called out.

Skully stepped on Justin's outstretched hand.

"Brian can't help you this time," he said, then ordered, "Take them to the S room."

The goon picked Justin up and flung the still-dazed boy over his shoulder.

Brian was straining to hear the voices on the other end. He heard his name mentioned and something about an S. He thought he recognized the other voice; suddenly it became clear to him as Skully picked up Justin's phone.

"Well hello, Brian." Skully said with a sugar-coated voice. 

"Skully!" Brian shouted. "Where's Justin?"

"He is getting what he came here for, Brian. Rest assured I'll personally make sure he gets what he deserves." 

Skully then clicked off Justin's phone and pocketed it. 

Skully made his way to the S room. 

Brian tried Justin's cell again and only got the voice mail. He was frantic. Somehow, Justin was with Skully. 

Brian knew he had to get help to Justin but he wasn't sure where he was. His first guess would have been Meathook since that was where Skully usually hung out. 

Without thinking, he called the diner to see if Debbie knew where Justin was heading after he got off work. On the hotel phone line, he was dialing the airline. He had to get back to Pittsburgh. 

Debbie picked up the same time the airline did. "Liberty diner, home of the pink plate special. How can I help you?" 

"Debbie, it's Brian, hang on one sec, it's important." Brian said, and then talked to the airline. The next flight back to Pittsburgh was leaving in an hour and half. Brian booked a passage on it and quickly headed for the door.

"Debbie, listen, I just got a call from Justin but he didn't say where he was. Do you know where he was going after work?" Brian asked her. He didn't want to alarm her just yet about the frantic call for help.

Brian was getting in the elevator as he listened to Debbie's response.

"I don't know where he was going, sweetie, he didn't say." She answered, "But he was with someone."

"Who?" Brian asked, dread filling his voice

In his mind, he pictured Skully dragging Justin out of the diner.

"I think I've seen him around, Justin knew him. It was a boy about his age. I think Justin goes to school with him." Debbie said.

Brian guessed it was Cliff, though the thought didn't make him feel any better, Justin had been yelling for help.

Just then, Carl entered the diner.

"Hi Carl, sweetie. Be with you in a sec." Debbie called out to him.

"Is everything okay, Brian? You seem worried." Debbie asked, concern now filling her voice. 

"Deb, can I speak to Carl, please?" Brian asked as calmly as he could. 

Brian waved down a cab and got in. "Airport, now!" he ordered, then added, "An extra fifty if you can get me there in forty-five minutes." 

The cabbie nodded, "Not a problem, sir." 

A worried look creased Debbie's brow as she handed the phone to Carl. "It's Brian. I think something is wrong with Sunshine." Debbie said.

Carl frowned and took the phone from Debbie.

"Brian, it's Carl. Is something the matter with Justin?" Carl asked.

"Carl." Brian said. "I am on my way to the airport. I am flying back home from Chicago. I just got a frantic call from Justin on my cell. He was yelling for help." 

Carl immediately took out a pen and paper and began to write. 

"Did he say where he was or what kind of trouble he was in?" Carl asked him. 

"No, he didn't have time. I'm not sure what happened, it sounded like he dropped the phone. Then somebody else picked up." Brian said.

"Who?" Carl asked.

"His name is Skully. I know him. He is bad news. He met Justin when we were both at Meathook a few months ago. Debbie said Justin was with a friend of his from school. I think his name is Cliff." Brian said, trying his best to explain the situation.

"Carl, Skully is dangerous. He doesn't play fair. Justin is in real danger if he is with Skully. You gotta find him." Brian was trying to keep his emotions in check. 

"Give me a description of Skully, Brian. I'll take a few guys over to Meathook and see if we can locate him." Carl said.

Brian gave the description of Skully to Carl, "Please find him, Carl." Brian said.

"I'll do everything I can on my end." Carl said. "What time did the call come in?" Carl asked.

"Hang on." Brian said as he checked the log on his phone. It had been twenty minutes already. 

Carl took down all the information and told Brian to stay calm. He gave Brian his cell number so he could reach him if Justin should call back. 

Brian hung up with Carl and hoped to hell he was able to find Justin before anything bad happened to him. He tried Justin's cell phone again and cursed when he only got his voice mail. "Where are you Sunshine?" he murmured. 

********************************************************************

Cliff was scared. He knew what the S room consisted of; he had been a voyeur in that room before. He cursed himself for not signing them in as voyeurs. Then they wouldn't be forced to do anything, just watch. However, he had wanted Justin to experience some of what he was into, but not like this. 

Justin was becoming more coherent. He struggled in the bear's grip and began pounding on his back. "Put me down, you asshole." He screamed, pelting away at the man carrying him. 

The goon smacked Justin's ass hard and laughed at his antics.

Soon they were standing outside the S door. 

Justin heard the jingle of keys and turned his head, trying to see. 

There was a heavy lock on this door. 

*Why?* Justin thought, *None of the other doors had locks. What was behind this door that made it warrant a lock and key?*

The burly bear put Justin down on his feet, turning him toward the door, as the tumbler in the lock disengaged from it's hole. Justin held his breath as the door was pushed open. 

A narrow hallway was visible. Darkened. Justin and Cliff were pushed in a single file down the passageway.

The first area they came to was the voyeur area where Cliff had been before. 

There were just a few seats behind a glass wall. Two men were seated in that area, their pants down around their ankles, there hands a flurry on their swollen cocks as they stared, transfixed, on the events unfolding behind the glass. Neither took notice to the guests that had entered the area.

Cliff was already staring through the looking glass. Justin turned his head to see what was the fascination. What he saw froze the blood in his veins. 

A young man was being raped, or so it appeared, on a bed by a leather-masked man. The man had his naked and bruised body facing the glass wall. That's when Justin noticed cameras affixed to the top of the wall, aimed at the bed. 

The wails of the victim could be heard loudly as if amplified through a speaker system. 

The masked man spoke threateningly. "Show everyone how you want this. Show everyone how you begged for this." 

"Yes, yes." The man wailed. 

As he yelled his affirmation, his cock exploded his semen. Then the unthinkable happened. As the man was spewing forth his seed, the masked man took out a knife and held it to his victim's throat. In one quick moment he slashed the man's throat. The lights behind the glass wall flickered then went out. A few seconds later they were back on, showing the blood pooling around the body of the man. The knife wielding masked man stood over his victim and stroked himself to orgasm, his cum mixing with the blood, soaking the sheets below. 

The two men who had been watching let forth their own cum watching the finale. 

Cliff's back was to Justin, so he couldn't see his face. Justin saw the room get cloudy, then narrow. He began to sway. He heard Cliff's voice calling to him but it sounded so far away. Soon blackness overtook him.

Skully saw Justin collapsing and he caught the boy just in time. 

He cradled Justin in his arms, "Aww, too much for the little boy to take." He chuckled. 

The lights behind the glass darkened again. 

Loud scrapping sounds could be heard in the darkened room. 

Skully led the way carrying an unconscious Justin around the glass barrier. Carefully he found his way through a maze of cables and props and then paused. The lights had come back on and a new scene was set. 

This set was one of a living room. There was a couch and an end table that faced toward the glass wall. A wood door was off to the side. 

Skully walked in through the front of the scenery and laid Justin on the couch. 

Cliff was pushed onto the make believe living room. He had never been on this side of the glass before. He had no idea what to expect but a thrill went through him. He looked down at Justin and immediately regretted his emotions. It was one thing to take a chance with his own life, but he never wanted anything bad to happen to Justin. He looked at Skully who was still standing over Justin. 

"What happens now?" Cliff asked Skully.

Skully grinned at Cliff, walking over to him. "It's show time."

Skully grabbed Cliff's hair and pulled his head back. "You better make this look good." He sneered.

Cliff was shaking, but immediately sported a hard on. Skully stood behind Cliff, grabbed his cock through his pants, and walked him over to look down at Justin.

"You want to fuck him, don't you? You want to feel his tight ass wrapped around your cock." Skully said, unzipping Cliff's pants, stroking the leaking member that was inside. 

Cliff didn't answer. His was panting over Skully's words and actions. 

"Good boy." Skully said. He took Cliff's silence as affirmation. 

The masked man entered the stage. Skully pushed Cliff over to him. The man grabbed Cliff's cock and led him off stage.

Justin groaned and opened his eyes. He immediately jumped to his feet as he saw Skully's face grinning down at him. He glanced quickly around at his surroundings. He was about to make a run for it when he noticed Cliff was not there.

Skully had been prepared to harness Justin if he had to. 

"Where's Cliff?" Justin asked. 

"He is getting ready for his big screen debut." Skully said. 

Justin thought over his options quickly. As much as he didn't want to leave Cliff here, he needed to get out. He would send help back for Cliff. 

Skully saw the change in Justin and knew he was going to make a break for it, but it was already too late. The show was about to begin.

Before Justin could act on his thoughts, the lights went out. A few seconds later, they blinked back on. Justin was surprised to see Cliff standing on the set, looking at him. Skully had disappeared. 

Justin ran over to him. "Cliff." He said, "C'mon we have to get out of here." 

Cliff looked forlornly at Justin, "We can't, not yet." Cliff said.

Justin just shook his head at him and backed away. "Cliff, I am not staying." 

Just as Justin had made his decision to leave Cliff here, the wooden door on the set was kicked open. The masked man charged in and grabbed Cliff's head and tilted it back, a knife held to the exposed throat. 

"No!" Justin yelled. He was frozen to his spot. 

Another masked man entered the scene through the kicked in door. Justin recognized him regardless of the mask. It was Skully.

"One toy for each of us." said the man to Skully. Then to Justin he said, "Run and I slit his throat." He emphasized his point by pricking a spot on Cliff's neck. A drop of blood ran down below the boy's shirt. 

Justin felt he had no choice; he stayed still as Skully approached him. 

************************************************************************

Carl had taken a few men to try and locate Skully at Meathook. He wasn't there, of course, and no one was really talkative about any other hang outs he might have. Carl was frustrated, but he should have known better, these guys would never confide in police officers. 

His cell phone rang, he picked it up, it was Brian.

 

"Any luck?" Brian asked. Judging by the fact that Carl had not called him, he knew what the answer was even before he asked it. 

"I'm sorry, Brian." Carl said, "Nobody here has seen him and of course no one is talking to me about where he could be. Any suggestions?" 

"What about that kid Debbie said he was with, Cliff?" Brian asked.

"I need something more to go on than just a first name, Brian." Carl explained.

Brian cursed himself for not finding out more about this kid. Brian remembered back to his conversation with Justin about Cliff. Cliff wanted to know about what strange and weird stuff Justin would be into, or something like that. 

Brian was frustrated. "I don't know." He sighed. 

He felt like he was letting Justin down. "God, if something happens to him…" Brian didn't finish his sentence. 

"Brian, listen. I will keep trying on my end. Keep me posted if you hear anything and I'll see you when you get here." Carl said.

Brian thanked him and clicked off his phone. His plane still had an hour to go before they would be landing in Pittsburgh. He shuddered to think what Skully would be doing to Justin in that hour's time. 

***********************************************************************

As Skully advanced on Justin, he had blocked his view of Cliff. If he had seen Cliff, he would have been shocked to see Cliff's growing bulge at the danger they were in. 

Skully grabbed Justin by the back of the neck and pulled him to within inches of his face. 

Justin grimaced as he felt Skully's breath on him.

"Told you I would have you sooner or later." He said. He pulled Justin tight against his body. 

Justin tried pushing Skully away but the big bear was stronger. He twisted Justin's arm behind his back and wrapped his arm around his waist as he got behind him. 

Justin and Cliff were now facing each other. 

Cliff had been breathing heavy watching Justin be handled by Skully, he couldn't help himself, this whole situation was turning him on. 

Skully and the other masked man grinned from behind their masks. The man holding Cliff finally spoke.

"This little boy here told me a secret." He said. "He told me how hot his friend was and how he wanted to suck and fuck him." The man then unzipped Cliff's pants, releasing his hard cock. 

"See." The man said, stroking Cliff. 

Cliff was humiliated and turned on at the same time. 

The man whispered in Cliff's ear, but loud enough for all to hear. "Now's your chance. Go get him. Go suck his cock." The man released Cliff and pushed him towards Justin. 

Justin struggled in Skully's grip as Cliff approached. "I'm sorry, Justin." Cliff said as he reached for Justin's pants. 

"Cliff, please, don't." Justin pleaded. 

The man with the knife came up behind Cliff as he saw him hesitate. This time he handed the knife to Skully. Skully took the knife and held it to Justin's throat. "Do it." 

Cliff knelt before Justin and unzipped his jeans. He pulled out Justin's flaccid cock and brought it to his lips. 

Justin closed his eyes but Skully's words forced them open.

"You better watch, pretty boy. He better be able to get you hard or there will be more bloodshed." Skully commanded. 

Justin was helpless. He felt the cold steel of the knife pressed against his neck mixed with the warm lips around his cock. He tried to let himself get hard, but this was not a situation he was able to control. 

Try as Cliff might, he couldn't get Justin hard. 

While Cliff was trying his best, the other man had left the staging area and brought back with him a drink. 

He kicked Cliff out of the way and stood in front of Justin. 

"I think the boy needs a little help, don't you?" he said, grinning at Skully from behind his mask. 

Skully only laughed and put the tip of the knife against Justin's cheek. 

"Open up, sweetheart." Skully ordered. 

Justin wanted to struggle but the point of the knife was already starting to dig into his face. Once again, he had no choice. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth and drank the liquid. It was a bit salty to the taste and Justin knew right away it was laced with GHB.

He turned his head away but not before ingesting a fair amount of it. He heard the laughter of the two men. 

Justin could feel the drug moving through his vein at the onset as a flush started at the top of his head and flowed downward. His legs became wobbly as he struggled to maintain control of them. 

"That's it, that's it." Skully whispered, pulling him tighter. 

Skully slipped a hand under the boy's t-shirt and twisted his nipple that had grown hard. 

Justin gasped and pushed back against Skully. His head was spinning now. He felt his t-shirt stripped off him. The coolness on his chest was tempered with the warm mouth back around his cock. Cliff was being given another chance to get Justin hard. This time, Justin had no control over the functions of his lower region. His cock grew hard in Cliff's mouth. 

Cliff was suddenly pulled off Justin's cock. 

"Enough," the masked man shouted. 

As Cliff stood, he was immediately stripped of the rest of his clothing, as was Justin. Both boys, now naked, were bent over the back of the couch. 

Justin was getting drowsy as his head rested on the sofa cushion, his ass sticking up in the air. He was brought back to awareness as a loud smack startled him. Another smack to his ass reddened the bubble butt. 

Skully was smacking Justin's ass, "I wanted this ass from the first time I saw it." He said, smacking it again. He reached for Justin's hair and pulled his head up so he could growl in his ear.

"What would your master, Brian, think of you now, little twink?" Skully pushed Justin's head back down onto the cushion. After smacking Justin's ass again, he stuck two fingers in his mouth and then shoved them in the puckered hole that was exposed to him. Justin groaned at the invasion but his hips bucked against the sofa, the drugs intensifying every nerve in his body. 

Skully lowered his pants with his free hand while plunging his fingers in and out of the Justin's hole. He felt the cell phone he had confiscated from Justin's escape heavy in his pocket.

He grinned as he heard the moans come from the boys lips. He had an idea. The other masked man had already plunged his cock into Cliff, who was moaning uncontrollably. 

Skully kept the torture of his fingers up as he took the cell phone out and hit the memory button. Seeing the entry marked, 'Brian's cell,' he pushed enter and smiled even bigger as it rang. He was going to show Brian just how much his precious boy loved what was being done to him. 

***********************************************************************

Brian had just gotten his luggage from baggage claim and procured a rental car. He opted for a rental because Justin had his jeep and if was going to go all over town searching he would need other transportation. He almost yelped when his cell phone began to ring. He thought it might be Carl but the ID said Justin. 

"Justin!" Brian screamed into the phone.

Skully laughed at the worry in Brian's voice.

"He is here, just unable to come to the phone right now, so I figured I would call with an update." Skully said, chuckling. 

"Skully!" Brian growled, but Brian realized getting angry at Skully would not help him find out where he had Justin. 

Doing his best to sound calm, he said,"Skully, look. Let's make a deal, huh?" Brian said. "How about you tell me where you are and I'll come join in on the fun?" 

Skully laughed aloud, "Oh that's rich, Kinney, rich. But just to put your mind at ease, have a listen." 

Skully pulled Justin up by his hair again, holding the phone to his lips. 

Then speaking loud enough for Brian to hear him, he said, "Justin, tell Brian how much you like what I am doing to you." Skully then dug his fingers in the boy's ass jabbing at his prostate. 

"Ahhh, ahhh" Justin moaned in pleasure. 

"You like that, Justin don't you?" Skully said, loudly.

Justin answered, "yes, ahhh, yes" he groaned as Skully jabbed and jabbed. 

Brian's heart sank. 

Skully put the phone back up to his ear, "From the mouths of babes." He chuckled. "Good-bye, Kinney." Skully then clicked off the phone.

Brian wanted to throw the phone in frustration. Something was wrong, there would be no way Justin would be willingly doing what Skully wanted him to.

"No fucking way!" Brian shouted to himself. 

Brian put the car in gear and roared on out of the rental place. He was more determined then ever to find Justin.

Skully had tossed the phone on the floor next to him, wanting to concentrate more on the moaning blonde in front of him. He rubbed his hard cock along Justin's ass, letting his own juices soak the outside of the boy's hole. Skully hissed through his teeth as he prepared to slide his cock into Justin. A hand on his stomach prevented him from entering. 

Skully looked up questioningly at his masked partner, who shook his head. 

"Script," was all the man said, making Skully curse. 

Snake, the other masked man, was a stickler for following a prewritten script for his films. 

Skully glared at him, wanting to tell him where to stick his script, but Snake motioned to the cameras. They were filming. 

Skully looked down at the fuckable ass in front of him and groaned. He was about to ignore Snake's warnings and plunge into to the delectable hole when Snake spoke. 

"Time to see what these boys are made of." Snake said.

Snake pulled Cliff up by his hair, moving him away from the sofa, so the cameras could see how hard the teen was. 

Skully rolled his eyes and pulled Justin up, exposing his leaking member for all to see. 

The lights darkened again and a scraping motion could be heard. The set was changing. 

Snake and Skully moved their captives expertly through the darkened sound stage and readied them for the next scene. 

***********************************************************************

Brian made it to Liberty Avenue in record time. He touched base with Carl who was over at PIFA trying to get a lead on the student Justin had been hanging around with. Nothing yet. 

Brian decided to go to Meathook and sweat some of Skully's friends as to where he hung out. 

The bouncer easily passed Brian into the realms. 

Inside, Brian fought off the fags until he found Mealy. Mealy was Skully's usual victim; small, mousy, and fond of drugs. Mealy was tethered in chains against the wall, naked and hard. As bears went by, they teased and taunted the lad. Mealy had a goofy grin on his face, seemingly enjoying it all in a blissful drug induced high. 

Brian approached the boy, looking pitifully at him. 

"Where is he?" Brian asked. 

Mealy rolled his head in Brian's direction, "Hey… I know you." Mealy said, with a lopsided grin. 

Brian placed his hands on Mealy's head, steadying it. 

"Where is he? Where's Skully?" Brian asked.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" Mealy asked hopefully.

Brian was getting frustrated; he slammed Mealy's back against the wall.

"Where the fuck is he?" Brian shouted in his face.

Mealy closed his eyes. "Yeah hurt me, I like when you hurt me. Do it again, please." Mealy tried to rub his hard cock against Brian. 

Brian grabbed the boy's cock and squeezed, the boy groaned out a "YES!" Brian figured he could use the boy's penchant for pain to get the information he needed. He began stroking the boy's cock roughly while pinching one of his nipples.

"Like that?" Brian asked.

"Yes, yes!" Mealy cried out. 

"Want more?" Brian said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, oh yeah." Mealy responded.

Brian halted his movements, "Then tell me where I can find Skully." 

Mealy wiggled around, "Don't stop, don't stop," he whined.

"I'm waiting," Brian said, stroking the boy only once. 

"Okay, okay, just don't stop, please…he is at the Rumor Mill." Mealy said.

"Rumor Mill," Brian repeated as he resumed stroking Mealy's cock. He knew he had heard the name before. "Where is it at?" he asked him.

Mealy was drifting blissfully so Brian grabbed his balls and squeezed.

"Ahh…Yeah….it's…I don't know. I could show you." Mealy squeaked out.

Brian figured there was no other way, "Fine, show me. How do I get you out of here?"

Mealy gestured to a key on the wall that hung nearby. Brian reached for it and soon had the boy un-tethered. Mealy wrapped himself around Brian, rubbing up against him. "You are so hot," he said.

Brian pried the boy off him, "I know. Now where are your clothes so we can get out of here?" 

After a few more thwarted attempts by Mealy to get Brian to fuck him, they were finally dressed and on their way to The Rumor Mill.

Brian's phone rang as he followed Mealy's directions, which consisted of "turn right here…oh no we should have turned left, go back." 

It was Carl, "Any Luck?" Brian asked him.

"Somewhat. Found out Justin has been palling around with a student by the name of Cliff Ramsey. Got his address but he wasn't there. His roommate was. Seems the kid has been worried about him. Cliff has been coming home with bruises lately. He doesn't know where he has been hanging out, though." Carl finished.

"Yeah, well I got a name…Rumor Mill…I think I heard of the place before. Got a…friend of Skully's trying to guide me to its exact location." Brian said. 

"I'll ask around some of the other departments and see if they can get an exact location of this place, and Brian…if you get there first, don't go in there yourself. Call me and let me bring in the backup. We don't know what we will find." Carl said.

"Yeah…right." Brian said and hung up. He'd be damned if he was going to wait around for Carl and his motley crew to show up while Justin was inside having who knows what done to him. He looked over at Mealy… "Which way now?" he asked him. 

"Umm…it's around here someplace, I think." Mealy said, scanning the buildings. 

Just then, Brian spotted his jeep. He pulled over behind it. 

Brian jumped out and checked the jeep. It was locked. He then turned around and scanned the buildings on the block. "It has to be around here, Mealy. This is my car." Brian said.

Mealy looked up at the buildings, "No, no this is too nice a neighborhood. It's not here." 

Brian whipped out his phone and called Carl. He gave Carl the location of the jeep. Carl told him to sit tight he would be there soon. 'Fat chance,' Brian thought. 

Brian grabbed Mealy's hand and began dragging him down the street. "Keep looking," he said to him. 

The blocks began to look shabbier and shabbier the further down they went. Brian soon realized Justin parked his jeep further away to keep it safe. He'd thank him for that after he punished him for getting himself into this mess in the first place. If -no- when, he found him. 

"There it is…there it is." Mealy squealed as they came upon a dilapidated doorway.

There were no markings on the door at all. "This is it?" Brian asked. 

Mealy nodded happily. Brian tried the door. It was locked. Brian pounded on the door. 

Pauly opened the door and scowled at the two men. "Go away." 

Brian jammed his foot in the door, "I want in," he said. "Me too." Mealy piped in, and then remembered something from when Skully had brought him here. "He is my offering." Mealy said, referring to Brian. 

Pauly looked skeptically at Mealy. 

"Skully told me to meet him here with an offering; you wouldn't want him to get mad at you for not letting us in." Mealy said. 

Pauly opened the door enough for them to enter, he didn't want to endure the wrath of Skully. 

Once inside, Pauly grabbed Brian's wrist. Brian glared at him, "Take your fucking hands off of me." 

"It's okay, it's how they do things, you need a tag, kinda like one of those bracelets you get at an amusement park where you pay one price and ride all day." Mealy said, dreamily thinking of a time a long ago. 

Brian reluctantly let the tag be placed upon his wrist. Once that was done, Mealy grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway. "Why don't you have a tag?" Brian asked. "Oh ,cause I been here before, they know me." Mealy said.

Brian stopped Mealy, "what was that business about an offering?"

"Oh that." Mealy said, waving his hand away. "It's nothing, now come on, you want to find Skully, right?" 

Brian allowed himself to be pulled to the admittance desk. The bookish figure was there.

"Oh, it's you again." He said, giving Mealy a disgusted look. Then he turned his eyes on Brian and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth but not sound came out. 

Brian rolled his eyes and shut the guy's mouth, "Where's Skully?" he asked. 

The bookworm grabbed Brian's tagged wrist. "You're an offering?" His eyes were wide. "We don't get many that look like you as offerings." 

Brian yanked his wrist away and glared at Mealy. Something was not right here. 

Mealy smiled weakly at Brian then asked the bookworm, "Um, which room is Skully playing in today?" 

Bookie looked at his papers. "Well, he started off in BD, but now he is in S helping Snake with a discipline issue." He said. 

"S!" Mealy shouted, then his voice got small, "Um, okay, then I guess that's where we want to go." 

Bookie signed them in and stamped their hands, making sure to hold Brian's a little longer. 

Brian looked at the S stamp on his hand, "This better fucking wash off easily." 

Mealy pulled him along slowly. Brian pulled out of Mealy's hand and pushed passed him; now that he was in, he would take charge and find Justin. 

************************************************************************

The lights slowly came back on. The scene before the spectators was a bedroom. Skully was sitting with his back to the headboard, Justin leaning back against him while Skully stroked his still hard cock. 

Snake was standing behind Cliff, holding the knife to his throat.

"You like your friend's cock, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Cliff carefully said, mindful of the knife. 

"Do you want to feel it shoved up your tight little hole?" Snake whispered loudly.

Cliff moaned his response.

While Snake was following the script with Cliff, Skully had his own script. He was slowly inching Justin up against him and was getting ready to impale the blonde on his cock. Justin let out a loud moan as he felt Skully's head brush against his hole. This alerted Snake to what Skully was doing. 

Abandoning Cliff for the moment, he went around the bed and grabbed Justin by his hair, pulling him off the bed and away from Skully. 

"Ahh, ahh" Justin yelled. 

Skully glared at Snake.

Snake pulled Justin back behind Cliff and then pushed Cliff face first on the bed in front of Skully. 

"Suck him off while your friend here gets ready to fuck you," he said to Cliff. 

Cliff immediately obeyed. Skully watched Snake carefully as he held the knife up to Justin, who was slowly coming down from his drug high. 

Snake noticed Justin's cock softening and he couldn't have that. The cameras were still rolling. He knew just how to rectify that. He grabbed a couple of hits of E from a nearby table, put there for just this occasion. Placing them both on his tongue and sticking it out to the camera, he then pulled Justin's head back and plunged his tongue in his mouth, transferring the drug to him. Justin struggled vainly, before letting the drugs win. 

After the kiss, Justin left his head resting on Snake's chest. Snake grinned through the mask at Skully who was gripping Cliff's hair tightly. 

Snake pushed Justin down on the bed face first. He then smacked his ass to get him up on his knees. He ran the knife over the pale mounds and realized now just what a fine ass the boy had. *No wonder Skully wanted to fuck him so bad.* he thought. But this was his film and he was calling the shots. 

Snake reached around and thrust his fingers into Justin's mouth, "Suck on them," he ordered. He then pulled his wet digits from the boy's hungry mouth and slid them into his sweet hole. 

"Urgh," Justin groaned at the intrusion, but his body wanted more and he pushed back onto the probing fingers. 

"Yeah, that's it, boy." Snake said.

Skully was furious. Justin was his to punish, not Snake's. He pushed Cliff off his cock. Cliff slid off the bed.

Snake knew this wasn't going to go over well with Skully, but he had one thing Skully didn't…the knife.

Snake saw Skully making a move and countered it by pulling Justin up and using him as a shield, the knife held against his throat.

"C'mon, give me a reason; you know how much I love to cut." Snake said, making a slicing motion across Justin's neck.

They were at a stand off.

************************************************************************

Brian passed many doors with different letters. He didn't stop to see what was behind them. He was looking for one in particular: S. 

Mealy had trouble keeping up with him. "I don't know why you are rushing," he said. "The S room is not a room that I would want to get into quickly."

Brian turned and waited for him to catch up, then he shoved him against the wall. "Why? What does the S stand for?" he demanded. 

Mealy stuttered, "Y…You don't really want to know."

Brian pulled him forward and slammed him back against the wall, "re-think that answer."

"Well actually it's a funny thing that letter, um depending on when you go in it could stand for a lot of different things. Like sucking…um sleeping…scarf….ing." Brian's eyes narrowed at him, "…some people have called it slash…and others… others have said it's…snuff." Mealy tried to shrink himself smaller. 

Brian had to hide the shaking he felt beginning. He had to find Justin. "Take me to it…NOW!" Brian shouted in his face. 

Brian pushed him in the direction they had been going. They were almost there. 

******************************************************************

Carl found the location of Brian's jeep but no Brian or Justin. He knew Kinney wouldn't wait for him to get there. He just hoped he wouldn't find himself in over his head. Carl ordered his men to check out the surrounding buildings to try to locate The Rumor Mill. 

***********************************************************************

 

Brian and Mealy finally arrived at the heavily padded and locked S door. 

Brian looked at Mealy. "I don't suppose you have a key for this." Brian said.

Mealy smiled weakly and shook his head.

Just then, Brian felt someone grab his wrist. He turned to look at the burly bear who was handling him. 

"Ah, a new offering, wouldn't figure you for the sacrificial type." The bear said, looking Brian up and down. "Wouldn't mind sampling the goods on you, pal." He added, grabbing Brian's cock through his jeans. 

Brian grimaced at the handling, "Yeah, well unless you unlock the door, pal, you won't get the opportunity." 

The bear laughed at Brian's cockiness and unlocked the door, "Happy trails," he said ushering them inside, locking the door behind them. 

Brian moved through the narrow hallway quickly as he headed for the lighted room up ahead. 

The voyeur area was filled with about ten men, all in the process of jerking themselves or each other off as they watched the scene taking place beyond the Plexiglas. Brian turned to see what they were viewing.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw Justin being held at knifepoint by a masked man. Brian noticed two other figures there as well but he couldn't take his eyes off Justin. 

Brian shook himself out of his transfixed daze and looked around wildly, trying to find the passage that would take him behind the glass. 

He spotted a door on the other side of the viewing area and made a beeline for it. Nothing was going to stop him from getting to Justin.

The door was locked but that didn't stop Brian. It wasn't a padlock as on the entrance doors. He stood back and gave a good hard kick and the door went crashing open. He raced inside.

Snake and Skully heard the crash and both looked in the direction of the sound. Skully was surprised to see it was Brian. 

"Justin!" Brian yelled as he moved quickly towards the boy. He didn't get very far and two bears stopped him in his tracks, preventing him from getting close to Justin. 

"How did you get here?" Skully asked, angrily. 

"Uh hi," came the small voice of Mealy, as he poked his head from around a struggling Brian. 

"Come here, boy." Skully ordered.

Mealy did as instructed and knelt before Skully. 

Skully backhanded Mealy across the face, "What have you got to say for yourself, boy?"  
Skully asked.

"I…I'm…sorry if I displeased you, master, but I b…b…brought…h…h... him as an offering." Mealy stammered.

Skully looked over at Brian and saw the wristband. He smiled down at Mealy.

"Well done, slave." Skully said. "Bring him here," he ordered.

The bears brought a struggling Brian over to Skully. 

"This just gets better and better." Skully said, his grin widening. 

Justin watched all of this through glazed eyes. He knew Brian was here and figured he must be dreaming. He smiled and said. "Hi, Brian. Weird dream, huh?" 

"Seems we have a new player." Snake said, drinking in the newest addition to the scene. 

Snake and Skully exchanged looks, things were about to change. 

"Lights!" Snake yelled and immediately the stage went dark. 

Cliff had been passively watching the scene unfold. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he knew that things were about to get a lot worse.

Brian fought as hard as he could against the bears holding him but to no avail. Within minutes he was stripped and secured to shackles that were attached to a backstage wall. 

"Justin!" Brian called out into the darkness of the room. 

"Brian." He heard Justin's voice right next to him. 

"Are you okay?" Brian asked, glad that at least Justin was nearby, even though he couldn't see him. 

Brian felt a slap across his face.

"No talking, slave," Skully said, "or I'll have to gag you." 

Brian then felt a glass pressed to his lips. He turned his head away. Skully grabbed his hair and turned it back. "Would you rather I give it to Justin? He has had some already; wonder what another dose would do to him?" Skully said. 

"Fucking bastard!" Brian cursed. Brian took in some of the liquid, but didn't swallow it, instead he spit it out in Skully's face. Skully smashed the glass on the wall beside Brian's head and put a broken piece up to his neck. "Stupid, Kinney, real fucking stupid." 

"Skully!" Snake called out to him. 

Snake walked over and pried the glass shard from Skully's hand. "Save your revenge for onscreen," he said. 

Skully stomped off to get cleaned up. Snake stepped up to Brian and grabbed his cock, "I look forward to getting to know you better." He said, trying to get Brian's cock hard before the show started. 

"Don't count on it." Brian said through gritted teeth. His eyes were starting to adjust to the darkened area. 

Brian could see that he and Justin were secured to a wall with leather cuffs and chains. Justin's head was drooping to one side. He was concerned but didn't want to draw attention to him. 

Snake gave up on trying to arouse Brian, he had other ideas to get a rise out of the newest plaything, but would save it for the cameras. "It's show time." 

Brian felt the wall and floor moving beneath them and soon they were back in front of the cameras. The lights turned back on and the show began.

"Due to unforeseen additions, we are changing the scope of the movie being filmed here today." Snake announced, "Enjoy." 

The lights fully came back on to reveal the full stage. 

Brian blinked his eyes a few times to adjust to the brightness. He saw that Mealy was present onstage, kneeling beside Skully. Cliff was standing on the other side of Skully, with a drink in his hand. He had a spaced out look on his face and Brian knew he had already taken something. Skully pushed Cliff forward, towards Justin. 

Cliff stumbled a bit, almost spilling the drink. He held the drink to Justin's lips. 

"NO!" Brian shouted. 

Brian felt a sharp sting on his thigh and turned to see Snake grinning, holding a whip, which he used again, slapping at Brian's chest this time. 

"Ahhh!" Brian couldn't help but cry out. 

When Brian turned back around, he saw Justin licking his lips. The boy had a lopsided grin on his face as Cliff dropped to his knees and was sucking on his cock. 

 

Brian heard a click above him and suddenly he could lower his arms. He was pushed down onto his knees. Snake turned him around and pushed Cliff out of the way. "Let his former master have a taste." Snake ordered Brian to suck Justin. 

Brian hesitated for a moment. Justin looked down at him through half closed eyes. "Brian…please." He whispered, thrusting his hips toward him. 

Brian's only reason for hesitating was his concern over Justin's health, he had been exposed to a lot of drugs, drugs his body wasn't use to. He was also trying to think of way out of their present situation. 

Another swat of the whip stung against Brian's ass. He took Justin's cock in his mouth and instantly felt it grow in size. Justin moaned as the familiar mouth and tongue worked their magic. 

Mealy had been sucking on Skully's cock when he was pulled from his master. Skully pushed him towards Cliff, who was stroking himself watching the scene before him. 

"Go play with him." Skully ordered. 

Mealy was very happy at this order. He didn't usually get to be in charge of anyone. He leaned against the wall next to the action and pushed Cliff to his knees, "Suck me," he ordered Cliff. Mealy tangled his hands in Cliff's hair and watched Brian and Justin. 

Snake had been busy too. He had been stroking the whip against Brian's hole as he bent over to blow Justin. Snake knelt down behind Brian and began rubbing his cock up and down Brian's crack. When Brian tried to pull away, Snake cracked his ass with the whip. 

Skully was not to be left out. He stood next to Justin, rubbing his hard cock against the boy's hip. His fingers twisting the hard nipples on Justin's chest, causing more groaning to spill from the blonde's lips. Skully released Justin's hands from the bindings and turned his body more sideways. He slid his hands over the boy's ample bottom and squeezed, groaning himself. He had waited so long…too long. He was not about to waste anymore time. He bent Justin slightly at the waist when he heard a grunt sound from in front of him. This was no pleasure grunt. 

Brian had seized the opportunity of the distracted captors and had backhanded Snake, laying the man flat on his back. 

Skully had no time to react as Brian quickly stood and punched him in the nose. Skully stumbled back, holding his face as blood poured from his fingers that were covering his nose. 

Brian grabbed a hold of a wobbly Justin and darted past Cliff, shouting, "You coming?" 

Mealy was oblivious to what was going on and mistook Brian's comment to be meant for him. "Any second now." He said, then "Hey!" as the lips that had been around his cock disappeared. Cliff had got up to follow Brian and Justin. 

Brian got them as far as the door, but it was locked from the outside. 

Two bears positioned themselves between the guys and the door, leaning back with their arms folded.

"That's a fire hazard." Brian said, "Wait until the inspector gets here."

As if on a cue, a banging could be heard. Faint, muffled, but clear enough. 

"Open Up! Police." 

This was followed by a jangle of keys and finally the door was pushed open. The bears jumped aside as the cops flooded cautiously into the room, guns drawn. 

Carl walked in as the other policeman secured the room. "You okay?" He asked Brian. 

Brian wrapped his arms around a dazed Justin, "I think so."

"Get me some blanket's" Carl ordered the shaking man holding the keys. 

Brian took one of the blankets offered and wrapped Justin up tightly. He tossed another one to Cliff with a glare. Cliff hid his eyes and wrapped himself up, and then Brian finally wrapped himself up as Carl escorted them from the room. 

"I want Justin to go to the hospital." Brian said. "They gave him a lot of drugs and I'm not sure what was done to him before I got here." 

Carl ordered all the men in the room held for questioning while he followed Brian, Justin and Cliff to the hospital. He would get their statements there and determine who needed to be arrested. 

At the hospital, Brian was able to dress in some orderly's clothing while he waited for the doctors to finish examining Justin. Cliff had refused treatment and was giving his statement to Carl. He came clean with everything; about how at fault he was for getting Justin into trouble. Carl asked him if he wanted to press any charges against either Snake or Skully but he declined. He admitted he had been a willing participant, not to what happened to Justin, but to himself. 

Carl released him of his own free will but urged him to seek counseling so nothing like this could happened in the future. 

On his way out, he stopped beside Brian. "For what it's worth…I'm really sorry. I never meant to get Justin into trouble." Cliff kept his eyes averted from Brian. 

"Justin is a big boy. He made his own decisions." Brian said. 

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry anyway." Cliff said. 

"Sorry is bullshit." Brian said and walked away from Cliff. 

Brian knocked on the door that Justin was in. He opened the door, "Done yet, doc?" he asked. 

"Just about." The doctor replied, but Brian came in anyway. 

"Brian," Justin said, trying to sit up, then felt dizzy and lay back down again.

"Whoa, not so fast, Sunshine," Brian said, coming over to take his hand and sit down next to him. 

The doctor turned to the two men. "You're very lucky, Mister Taylor." The doctor said. "You consumed a good amount of drugs. You will have some residual side effects and withdrawal symptoms, but I don't think they did any permanent damage to your body, which also, by examination, looks to not have been violated. Considering the circumstances, I'd say you were very fortunate." 

The doctor picked up his chart. "You can get dressed. There are some scrubs for you to change into seeing as your clothes were…not available. Be sure to take things slow, and get some rest and may I pass along some advice to you, Mister Taylor? Stay out of places where there is opportunity for you to be slipped a drug. You were lucky this time; you might not be so the next." 

"Thank You, Doctor." Justin and Brian said in unison. 

After the doctor exited, Justin said. "Brian…I'm….I made a mistake." Brian snickered. He knew Justin was about to apologize but then stopped himself.   
"Yeah, you sure did, Sunshine." Brian said, looking down at him. 

"Next time you want to experiment with something new, wait for me and we can do it together." Brian said. 

Justin smiled up at him.

There was a knock on the door. "Everybody decent?" Carl asked before pushing the door open. 

"As decent as we can be." Brian said, inviting Carl in.

"Well, I talked to the doctor and he says you are gonna be okay. He also said that you weren't violated, so I can't book them on rape charges and according to the rules posted in the place, by wearing of the bracelets, you are allowing them to…how can I put this…use your body…" Carl said. "So regardless of what did or didn't happen, the only thing I can book them for is illegal drug use." 

Brian just shook his head, expecting this. "Yeah well, you do what you have to do. We're going home." Brian helped Justin up. 

Carl made to leave.

"Carl." Brian called out to him.

"Thanks…" Brian said.

Carl nodded then left the two men alone.

"Brian." Justin said once he was dressed. "You look really hot in those clothes." He said, smiling.

"I know." Brian said smiling back, "So do you."


End file.
